


Night Watch

by TyphlosionGirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 02 (Critical Role), F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphlosionGirl/pseuds/TyphlosionGirl
Summary: Beau sucks at keeping watch in the middle of the night, good thing she has a barbarian to keep her company.





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> There ain't enough of beauyasha and I finally was able to sit down and write my own. If people like it I'll try to write more. Sorry it's short and the formatting is weird, haven't been able to write much in awhile and idk how to post stuff properly on here quite yet

It was the worst shift to keep watch; middle of the night, pitch black save for the fire that was slowly but surely turning to embers. Why Beau kept getting stuck with this shift was beyond her, the person that couldn’t see anything in the dark was supposed to watch over the camp. It sucked, but she found ways to make do, particularly making the local barbarian keep watch with her. For reasons she kept from them, Yasha could see perfectly in the darkness. The first time Beau had asked her to stay up, Yasha chalked it up to the monk genuinely not being able to see anything. It wasn’t until the fifth time she suspected there was more to it than simply an extra pair of eyes.  
“So, where are you always running off to?” Beau asked at the beginning of their watch, a question she asked every time.  
“Need permission.” Yasha responded, continuing their tradition.  
Beau let the silence set in for a bit, trying to actually keep an eye out despite not being able to see more than 5 feet in front of her. Her companion always seemed content to sit in silence for hours, never one for much conversation. So when she asked Beau a question, it took the monk a moment to gather her thoughts.  
“Why do you always ask me to keep watch with you?”  
“Uh, what?” Beau asked awkwardly, trying to buy more time to come up with an excuse.  
“The rest of our group could stay up just as well as I could, why do you always pick me?” Yasha asked again, now turning to face Beau fully.  
“Oh, well uh, I like your company?” She said, trying to deflect.  
“Hm,” Yasha replied, her eyes searching for the answers she wouldn’t hear.  
Beau kicked herself for chickening out, trying to think of how to put her thoughts to words when Yasha began to turn back away from her.  
“Wait! I- I mean it. That I like your company. More than the other’s. Not that they aren’t great, but they aren’t you.” She said, words tumbling out, barely understandable. Yasha seemed to turn the words over in her head, thinking for a moment before giving a barely visible smile to Beau.  
“I enjoy your company as well.” She replied, her voice barely audible even in the dead of the night. Beau hoped Yasha couldn’t see colors too well in the dark as her face erupted in a bright blush.  
The camp was quiet for awhile after that, neither speaking or facing each other. While attempting to scan the forest again, Beau let out a large yawn, too unexpected to stifle. She let out a groan and checked the sky for an idea of how much longer their shift would be. She let out another large yawn and felt her eyes beginning to droop. Standing up to stretch, she could feel her companion’s eyes staring at her.  
“You’re tired, I can finish this watch alone.” Yasha said, surprising the monk. Beau had been groggy all their previous shifts, but Yasha had never commented on it before.  
“Nah it’s fine, just sucks being woken up for a shift-” A yawn interrupted, her body begging to lay down just for a couple minutes. Beau nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her wrist, gently tugging her down.  
“You had a long day, lots of werewolf killing and injuries.” Yasha said softly, urging the monk to sit next to her. When Beau finally caved and relaxed in to the barbarian’s side, she felt a large arm wrap around her shoulders to pull her closer. “And you’re useless like this on watch duty anyway.” Beau let out a laugh and let herself curl in to the large woman’s frame. As she quickly fell asleep, the last thing Beau heard was, “I’ll charge you for these arms in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be gay with me on Tumblr @ overwatchingpokemon


End file.
